Danny St Cloud
by bumblecloud
Summary: Danny once had a brother, until he ruins everything and changes his life forever. Rated T for brief language and gory stuff. Draws elements from Charlie St. Cloud too


**Crossover between Danny Phantom and Charlie St. Cloud. What if Danny had a little brother, and was popular and confident? What if something changed all of that to the way he is now?**

* * *

Danny St. Cloud

by bumblecloud

Danny Fenton was Amity Park's golden child. At 14 years old, with his jet black hair and ice blue eyes, he was that type of boy that girls wanted to date, and guys wanted to be. Although not the brightest of his class, Danny won over almost all of the teachers' favor with his confident smile and bright personality.

He loved his little brother, Will, to death. The two went everywhere together. Their relationship was formed over the bond of brotherhood and a love of astronautics. They were a team, a team that could not be separated.

Until one chilly night in December. One chilly night, when Danny ruined everything.

The two were lazing around in Danny's room, looking around for something to do. Their parents were out fighting ghosts, and their older sister Jazz was holed up in her room, studying the night away. Danny and Will had the house to themselves.

"Whataya wanna do?" Will asked. He had jet black hair similar to Danny's and wide green eyes. He was looking at an old _Boy's Life _magazine of Danny's. He tossed it to the floor.

"I have an idea." Danny smiled slyly. He stood up and took something out of his back pocket.

"What is it?" Will got up and tried to snipe what was in Danny's hand, but Danny held it over his head.

"Close your eyes." Danny grinned again. Will obliged and felt two small pieces of paper rest in his hands.

He looked down at the papers and gasped. They were genuine tickets to the local space expo the town next to them held every year. "Dan, how did you get these? We've been wanting to go for years!" Will exclaimed excitedly.

"I have my sources." Danny grinned and grabbed the tickets from Will. "C'mon, we have to get going. The expo starts soon, and we're gonna have to walk."

As the two walked along the side of an empty highway in the warm afternoon sun, they talked about anything and everything.

"Remember when Dad used the Fenton Grappler and it snared Jazz? It took two hours to get her out of there and she was furious with Dad!" Danny reminisced.

"Oh yeah! That was funny. Jazz is always the poor, unfortunate victim of Dad's experiments." Will and Danny looked at each other and started to laugh incredulously at the thought of Jazz being poor and unfortunate.

When they reached the expo an hour later, they browsed around the exhibits and talked with some of the specialists standing around at the event. The two did experiments, drew pictures, and met other kids their age that had similar interests. Danny and Will had more fun than they ever had in a long time.

As the two exited the building at the end of the expo, Will started to worry. "What are Mom and Dad gonna think when we get home this late?" It was 7 PM.

"Relax, we'll get home at, like, 8 o'clock. That's not late at all," Danny told him.

As the minutes passed, however, the two began to grow tired. The space expo had taken a lot out of them, and Will began to lag behind.

"Come one, Will! At this rate we're never going to get home!" Danny called behind him.

"Can you slow down? I'm really tired," Will answered back. Danny sighed and slowed his pace, then brightened when he had an idea.

"Will, I have an idea! We can hitchhike, we'll get home in no time."

Will winced. "Isn't that illegal? Besides, I don't think it's such a good—"

"Naw, it's fine. Don't you want to get home?" Danny pleaded. He was starting to feel tired as well.

"Yeah, I guess but—"

Danny waved him off and stepped closer to the side of the road. He stuck out his thumb and held his hand out, waving his other hand at the now-busy highway.

A couple minutes later, a car horn sounded as a pickup truck came to a stop next to them. "You boys need a ride?" the driver yelled out the window.

"Yeah, thanks sir!" Danny climbed in next to the driver with Will hesitantly following. "Shut the door, Will."

"Yes, _sir." _Will replied sarcastically. Danny shot him a glance before turning to face frontward. Neither put their seatbelt on.

"Where're you boys headed?" the driver boomed, speeding up the truck to 70 mph. Danny glanced sideways at him, suddenly unsure about his idea now.

"Um, Amity Park," replied Danny, watching the driver closely out of the corner of his eye.

"Amity Park? Yeww boys are far from home, aren'tcha?" the driver slurred. Danny scooted away from the driver, and suddenly noticed the empty Grey Goose vodka bottles clinking underneath the windshield.

"Um…aren't you not supposed to be driving?" Will squeaked, seeing the vodka bottles too.

"Whaa? Oh, that…. Well, aren't you boys not supp-posed to be hitch-*hic* -hiking?" the driver blinked rapidly.

"Oh, no. This was a bad, bad idea. Can you stop now?" Danny pleaded.

The driver turned and looked at them, suddenly confused. "WHAT ARE YOU DOIN' IN MY TRUCK! GITOUT!" he roared, his drunken face now enraged.

The truck plowed through several intersections now, cars honking angrily behind the out of control vehicle.

Danny grabbed at the wheel, trying to find the brake. Sweat rolled down his head. "Put your foot on the brake!" He screamed at the driver. "Put your damn foot on the brake!"

Will shrieked and pointed at something to the right. Danny looked to the side just in time to see another SUV plow into the side of the car, the door crumpling around his brother, gazing at him with wide green eyes.


End file.
